


Of adopting stray potted plants while the fish of Hydra are planning world domination

by arthur_177



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Unexpected Fluff, avengers kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthur_177/pseuds/arthur_177
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a tendency to adopt strays. Phil minds less than he expected he might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of adopting stray potted plants while the fish of Hydra are planning world domination

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an avengers kinkmeme prompt concerning Clint's habit to adopt strays as per the dog in the Hawkeye solo: http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/11264.html?thread=25813248#t25813248. This ended up to be more fluffy than expected, which is a new one.

It's an archer first. She gives Phil an up and down in a semi-leering way worthy of Clint. “So that's your Agent Agent, Clint. I'm impressed. Contrary to all expectation, you seem to have developed taste.” She ends up sleeping on the couch, drinking her way through the flat's coffee supply, and teaming up with Clint to destroy any painting Pepper gives Phil for safekeeping.

It's a dog next. “It's a long story, Phil”, Clint says, and there is a rawness to him, a hint of a long story which will tear painful gashes into the wall Clint tends to put up between his usual snarky self and his memories, and Phil doesn't have it in him to comment on the fact that he isn't a big fan of dogs, that they are SHIELD agents and not in the position to be good dog owners by a long shot.   
“What's his name”, he asks instead.  
Clint smiles at him. “Arrow.”

Then, it's a cat. “She's called Dormammu”, Clint says, and he's grinning.   
Doctor Strange wasn't sure whether Clint would recover from the amount of dark magic the Hood hit him with, and Phil is still too grateful that he has an obnoxious archer propped up in his bed with a black cat lying on his chest (rather than a cat-free silent archer in the morgue) to complain.   
“Dormammu.”, Phil says.   
“Yes. It's brilliant, isn't it. Oh, the irony.” Clint says, and laughs. 

It's a potted plant, of all things, after that; and then it's a Stark Industries AI mouse for Dormammu to play with, and a copy of one of those kid's magazines with eggs for water fleas sold as paleolithic creatures which Clint found at a garage sale, and at the end of the month there is a small aquarium on the kitchen table with a red fish Clint calls Johann Schmitt. 

Kate theoretically moves out, although she keeps coming back to drink their coffee and comment on Clint's antics in a patronising but loving way (which Phil can neither confirm nor deny that he has grown rather fond of), and the veteran from next door all but adopts Arrow. The potted plant nearly dies until Pepper takes it away to bestow some mercy and proper care on it, and inevitably the paleolithic creatures end up being eaten by Johann Schmitt despite Clint's best efforts. 

Phil swears that Dormammu's eyes glow red in the dark, and that she's planning world domination with Johann Schmitt while they're distracted by Avengers business. Clint laughs and makes a small waterproof Hail Hydra sign for the fishbowl since he reckons Johann might need that for world domination. 

Dormammu stares at him with red eyes before curling up on his lap in a fluffy heap of purring cat-demon-happiness. Phil supposes it's only reasonable that with the way his life has turned out to be, 'I'm fine with the fact that you've adopted a stray demon as well as Captain America's main opponent so that you can keep them as pets and they can plot world domination on our kitchen table' is synonymous with 'I love you'.


End file.
